Amai, at Once, a Dark Mew Mew
by Mew Devi
Summary: A compationate story of a newly discovered love, torn apart by an angry slave driver, wanting more than just a clean spaceship: PaixOC RyouxOC! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Prologue

**As almost every story on this site starts as, I, indeed, do not own ANY of the great Tokyo Mew Mew phenomena, and am only to blame for the cheesy story, cheesy love triangle, and of course, QUITE cheesy characters! When there are chapters with other characters other then my own, you will be noted and given the proper information of the creators of said characters! **

Devi: Well, this is my first story! WHAT CAN I SAY, I am a MASTER at cheesy-ness, just to let you poor people know in advance!

Pai: Quite sufficient analysis of yourself, but I still must follow my feelings for you…. My love! -_smooch-_

Devi: -_wakes up from fantasy dream-_ ……. DAMMIT! Well, enough of this wasted time. My story is something that I have been working ever since I think… I bought the second Tokyo Mew Mew manga, THE DAY IT CAME OUT, so this entire story has been running through my mind and fixing its self for quite a while now and you are lucky enough to read the outcome thus far! Congratulations and enjoy! RR if you want…. You really don't have to though… really…… especially if you hate it….. which you most likely will….. -_self loathes for the moment-_

Pai: -_doesn't even bother to look up from chemistry magazine-_ Don't forget to explain the important….

Devi: -_cuts him off-_ I WASN'T! Any important information on ALL of the characters will slowly be told throughout the story, so don't go freaking out on me, alright? Oh, and yoken will be explained to you as well, in due time, my friends!

Pai: -_slowly looks upwards-_ And do prepare for great, frivolous nonsense and some unfair treatment on the most intellectual character of this entire little fairy tail.

Devi: You mean Ryou?

Pai: -_rolls his eyes and returns to reading-_

Devi: FINE, Mr. Cranky-Pants!

Pai: -_still continues to read-_

Devi: OH, and just to let you all know, the prologue is basically a look into things to come in my story. So if you find that in chapter 1, they are about 5 years old, don't be confused! Just bare with it, and when it comes to the part where the prologue takes place, I will make sure and point it out to you! That is, of course, if you are able to bare this story for that long…

Pai: Would you please get on with it?

Devi: -_sticks tongue out at Pai, then smiles-_ Here, ladies and gentle men, MY FIC, **Amai, at Once, a Dark Mew Mew**!

**Prologue**

Ryou Shirogane looked up, his hands slowing as he washed the dishes. His thin blond hair fell away from his face as he looked to the ceiling, his ice blue eyes growing wider and wider. His hands came to a still, the soap sliding down his fingers as he silently gasped, "Amai?" He mumbled softly, his eyes then slowly narrowing.

In her stone cold room, Amai Chisou sighed, staring down at her clothing, which she had not seen for an entire year. Her master had left her with nothing but her Mew Mew uniform and maids outfit to wear throughout her horrid and unwanted training. He near soulless grey eyes went from her clothing and suddenly straight forward. As she turned her head, her differently shaded grey hair flew in front of her face, not bothering her in the slightest. She knew he was closer, and her heart was crying more as each second passed by.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Forever

**I, Mew Devi, do not have a single thing to do with this great Tokyo Mew Mew movement, and I am only responsible for my own character and this story. Thank You.**

Devi: For those who made it PAST the horrible prologue, then congratulations, you are in for a bumpy ride!

Pai: …to say the least….

Devi: _-vein pops- _Enjoy my first chapter! Here, you read of how Amai and Ryou, at quite young ages, first meet and… well… this is just where they meet, involving snack foods, pretty dancing, and plenty of blushing! ((if you haven't already figured that out!))

Pai: And I'm sure they have…

Devi: Why must you be so cruel?

Pai: I simply point out the most simplest of flaws…. and these ankle shackles are rather tight…….

Devi: _-ignores comment-_ HERE IT IS! HAVE FUN KIDS!

**Chapter 1: The Start of Forever**

A light, tasteful string band played in the back ground, just off the side of the ball room floor. Tonight was to be superb over all nights, at least as the directors told. Amai had been to a countless amount of 'donation balls' and they were almost always the same, she and her fellow children from Kyoto's largest orphanage would come as pretty much show pieces of what the rich companies and individuals would be donating their money too.

Dressed in the best she could nab from the clothing donation bins, Amai Chisou's grey hair, angled and flipped by one of her older, fellow orphans, matched almost seamlessly with her frilly grey dress. She was tagging at the end of the line as her and the rest of the children entered the great hall in which the ball was being held. She scuffed along the marble floor as her group was directed to their table by a band of young ushers, being extra kind and 'oh-so sweet', in order to receive a large tip from the receiving orphanages.

Amai sat patiently in her given seat, swinging her legs as they hung a good inch from the ground. To a 5 year old such as her, there didn't seem to be enough to keep her occupied. She needed more then to just sit and wait for nothing to do, in which she would be waiting for hours and doing nothing for yet another good few hours. Her eyes scanned her surroundings closely, perhaps to spot a new activity, or any way possible to give her an excuse to escape. Her excuse was found in a table, loaded with light before meal sweets. Oh yes, such great sweets they were, too. Chocolates, cookies, pastries, a great eye load of anything and everything a child could desire, all right in front of her. Well, no exactly in front of her. It would take a great amount of ducking and running to dash across the dining room to be even close to the sweets.

Slowly but steadily, Amai slid out of her seat and under the table, were, on all fours, she crawled out, right into a great group of fellow admirers of the table of plenty, mostly adults in which would either get her in trouble, or get her squashed. But it has to be done, she needed those sweets. It was a slow and frightening adventure, but with the table just in her grips… she would need to grow a good few feet to be able to reach the table. Standing next to the leg of the table, she attempted many times to jump to grab what ever she possibly could, with no lucky what so ever. She finally decided that it was a lost cause, and decided to march on and find some other thing to attract her attention. Once again, she found it. She found it in the ball room, which was only a stone throw away, so onward she went.

The dancing was one of the most remarkable things she could have imagined, even greater then the sweet loaded table. The women, with their flowing gowns and the men, with their strait tuxedoes, everything was perfect on the dance floor. Even the band looked almost like a band sent from heaven. She could have stood there for hours, admiring to great beauty of it all, taking all the greatness in and absorbing as much of the richness as she could, at least, until she felt a slight tap upon her shoulder. She turned her head quickly, flinging her hair into the face of her shoulder-tapper.

With a gasp, Amai placed her hand over her mouth as she found that a young blond hair, blue eyed boy stood over her. This young Ryou was only a year older then Amai, but to her, he looked just as handsome and mature as the men gliding across the dance floor. With one eye clinched close from the hair attack, the young Ryou gave a slight giggle.

"Oh! Sorry to surprise you!" he said in response to her obviously surprised expression. She left her hand upon her mouth as she slowly nodded, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. He opened his eye and smiled softly.

"Um… are you ok?" he asked, leaning over slightly to pear closely into her eyes.

"Mmm… hmm…" she nodded again, her hand falling from her face and to her side. By now, Amai's face was a nice, even, bright red as she began biting her bottom lip. Ryou's smile widened as he straitened his back and placed his hand in front of her in greetings.

"My name is Ryou Shirogane, and I'm her with Dr. and Mrs. Shirogane of Tokyo, Japan!" he said, almost in a trained way. His parents must have proudly taught him since his very youth to remember his address and parent's names. Impressed, Amai nodded, searching through her mind for any kind of story or excuse that would match the impressiveness of his life.

Finding it hard to scramble enough words for such a story, she whispered quickly, "My…. My name is….Amai… Amai Chisou…"

After finally getting at least a few more words out of her, and her name, Ryou smiled in gratitude as he turned his body sideways and offered his arm to her. "Well, Amai, would you like to dance?" Ryou asked, smiling as best he could in hopes to break her out of her shell. With a sigh that seemed to relieve her of her nerves, Amai slowly put on a small smile and looked up to him,

"Sure!" she responded, taking his arm. They danced for an hour, both having no clue as to how badly so. As time flew by Amai, she hadn't even nearly noticed how long they had been dancing, or how worried her care-takers were with out knowing of her whereabouts.

The young children's dance was cut short when Ryou was suddenly gently pulled aside by an older, tall young man, appearing to be in his early teens. With a very kind, gentile smile, the tall man replied to both Amai and Ryou's surprised expressions.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that your group has been looking for you for quite a while… Amai?" he asked, just to make sure that he was informing the right girl.

Amai began biting her lip again as she nodded slowly. Before the tall man could reply, Ryou turned to face him with a bit of anger.

"KEIICHIROU! C'mon! Can't we dance a little longer?" he begged, taking the tall man's hand. Keiichirou's smile grew with sympathy.

"Well…. Ryou... I guess…" he said in the process of being persuaded, when he was suddenly cut off with the shouting of relief.

"AMAI! HONEY!" shouted one of the women from Amai's orphanage as she ran towards the now frightened girl. As the woman embraced Amai, followed by the rest of the children in her group, Keiichirou pulled Ryou aside and out of the way. After a few kisses and 'We were so worried's', Amai was finally able to touch the ground again, now noticing that the room was nearly emptied, and the party slowly had come down to the end.

Amai looked across the room to find Ryou with his parents, saying their last good-byes to all of their friends and fellow donators. Amai sighed as she began following her group outward towards the door when a tall shadow cast over her from behind. She spun around quickly to find Keiichirou's smiling face pointing down upon her. He bent down and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Miss Amai, Ryou has become quite fond of you. How would you two like to set up a little… play date, huh?" he asked with a wink.

Amai gasped, clapping her hands together, nodding her head. She was unable to find words for her excitement, but to only continue nodding. Keiichirou's smile grew as he nodded as well, "Just as I thought! It will all be arranged then!' he replied, patting her shoulder twice as he stood up, "We really can not wait to see you again! He said with great glee, as if it were something he had been waiting for quite some time.

Continuing to follow her group, Amai spun around once again, walking backwards as she waved and shouted across the dining room, "BYE RYOU!"

Ryou's head turned as he smiled wildly, waving back, "BYE, MISS AMAI CHISOU!" Ryou shouted back, jumping up and down.

Finally, after waiting for her to walk out, a different adult came from outside and took Amai's hand, taking her out. Amai's heart skipped and danced along with her as they made it outside and into the van. The best was yet to come!


	3. Chapter 2: Time of Devastation Brings Cl...

**I, Devi the Great, sadly do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, and am only to blame for the cheesy story being read and the much more to come! Have a nice day.**

Devi: Welcome to the second chapter of **Amai, at Once a Dark Mew Mew**! Glad to see some old faces, hopefully, and some new, … hopefully…

Pai: Well, what would one expect, being as self doubtful and, indeed, as you described yourself in an earlier document, 'cheesy' like yourself, there is a select few who would read such a… snore, for lack of a better term?

Devi: _-smacks the back of his head- _You JERK! I'm sure there are PLENTY of people who would KILL to read such gifted writing such as my own! How dare you!

Pai: _-small vein pops- _Indeed?

Devi: _-nods angrily- _Indeed… ENJOY CHAPTER TWO! There has been a two year age development, so now Ryou is about 7 or 8, and Amai, 6 or 7! In this chapter, your going to find the same cheesy you loved in chapter one, with a slight saddening twist! And please, if you really have to, feel free to laugh at the plastic, golden ring part. I know I did!

**Chapter 2: Time of Devastation Brings Closeness**

_Two years later_

The past week had been very long and very dark. Since the accident, it had seemed as if neither Ryou nor Amai had seen a smile or given one, as if the whole atmosphere around them had suddenly become gloomy and dismal. But there was no blame for such sadness, losses always lead to such misery.

With the sudden passing of Dr. and Mrs. Shirogane, the week stretched on for what seemed like an eternity that was coming its end as a black limo arrived at the funeral home.

The driven climbed out slowly and walked to the back, passenger door, opening it just as slowly as he had climbed out. He then allowed the passengers to step out as he began walking back towards his door. Keiichirou emerged first, followed by Ryou, clinching Keiichirou's hand, and them Amai, who held Ryou's hand with both of hers. All three appeared pale and exhausted, dressed completely in black for the service ahead.

Keiichirou led the two children into the building, where they were greeted with sobbing women and silent men. Ryou got a few hugs and kisses and blessings as they made their way through the mass and into the service room. The three seats in the front row were reserved souly for them.

The service lasted a few hours, then the children were left with some of the ushers and such as Keiichirou helped carry the coffins out. They were lead out of large, glass doors in the front of the room and to the plot where they would rest.

Unable to go out to watch his parents get buried, Ryou waited with Amai in the door way, watching. Amai held Ryou's arm tightly, her lip quivering, but still remaining silent and holding back her tears, for Ryou's sake.

Ryou sighed and looked down at Amai, "Thank you for coming, Amai… and staying with me for the whole time…" He said in a near whisper.

Amai held is arm a bit tighter and sighed as well, "You're welcome…" She replied in the same quiet tone.

As Keiichirou returned an hour later, he found the two of them in the same place. By the time he came back, rain had suddenly started, matching the mood of the day. Keiichirou gave a slight smile, finding the children clinging to each other so closely. He came up behind them and peered out on the entire graveyard, embracing both of them as he knelt down to their level.

As the day flew by, the sun slowly faded. Most of the guests left, leaving only but a few, chatting around the buffet. The rain fell firmly as Ryou and Amai remained in the door way, partially drenched. Keiichirou talked with the all those who worked in the home, thanking them for all of their help and such.

Ryou took a deep breath as he took Amai's hand suddenly, stepping forward, out of the door, "Amai… would you mind coming with me?" he asked, looking back to her.

"No… of coarse I'll come" she replied, following him out into the rain.

It wasn't long before Keiichirou looked to find the children gone from where they had stood time and now already halfway to the grave site. Keiichirou quickly excused himself from his conversation and ran out into the rain after the kids. By the time he caught up with them, they stood over the double grave plot, staring down at the newly shoveled dirt and the freshly carved granite. No words were spoken for the rest of the night, until they were to leave.

Amai placed her head on Ryou's shoulder, holding his hand firmly. As the rain slowly stopped and the day nearly gone, Ryou and Amai stood in the same position until Ryou suddenly started searching through his pockets randomly.

Amai lifted her head off his shoulder and wrapped her other arm around his, "Ryou… whats the matter?" She asked with a concerned face.

He finally found the right pocket on the inside of his coat as he pulled out a small, plastic, gold ring. He used his free hand to take one of Amai's and put the ring on her ring finger, "Amai… I need you… We have to help finish what my parents started!" Ryou suddenly exclaimed, breaking the near silent tone he had all week.

Keiichirou, who was standing behind them, simply glaring at the graves, quickly placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, "Wait now, Ryou! You know your mother didn't want you to continue this…" Keiichirou said in a concerned tone.

Ryou held Amai's hand firmly, "I know… but I have to anyway… I have to finish this… or the world may be doomed! Amai… promise me… that even though you may not know what it is that needs to be finished… that you won't leave!" he asked, as if begging.

As confused as she was, Amai nodded, "I promise I'll never leave Ryou, ever! I promise!" She replied, finally allowing her tears to flow steadily as Ryou slowly slid the toy ring onto her pointer finger. She would keep it, as well as her promise, for years to come!


	4. Chapter 3: Good Bye Amai, We Barely Knew...

**The following characters mentioned in this chapter are from my own imagination: Amai Chisou, Dr. Kadoka and Kiken. And the following characters are from my friend, Georgia's imagination: Makie and Kaida. Most of these characters, though, will be in part 2!**

Devi: I have to admit that this is probably going to wide up being my favorite chapters of the entire story! This is where the entire story had actually started when I first created Amai! ((the part where Amai gets kidnapped, that is!))

Pai: But it is indeed QUITE long….

Devi: _-gasps-_ OH, yeah, SORRY GUYS! There was just… A LOT to be said, I guess! But I promise, it is well worth it! I mean YOU'RE in it, Pai! What can be better?

Pai: Nothing really….

Devi: ….except for Ryou…..

Pai: _-sweat drop-_

Devi: Well, how about I split it, 'cause it DOES take place over 2 days….

Pai: I don't care……

Devi: _-smacks Pai, then smiles-_ WELL, here it is, the first part of chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Good Bye Amai, We Barely Knew Yee Part: I**

_8 years later_

"Another late night, Amai?" asked Dr. Kadoka, one of the many people who rented one of the many offices in the Shirogane Towers. This was just two office buildings that Ryou had bought in order to rent out and raise the rest of the money for the 'secret project' that he and Keiichirou had been working on for years, "Maybe you should head back to that all new apartment you were going on about last week!".

Amai sighed and smiled as she stretched her arms and spun her chair, "Yes, Ryou's working late again… but I don't mind waiting! And my place will still be there, whether I am or not!" She replied with a wink.

She pulled her chair back properly to her desk which read 'Front Desk' on the front. She was given the job of receptionist/ secretary when she refused to let Ryou and Keiichirou work with out any fun or breaks.

Dr. Kadoka smiled as he propped his brief case on the counter, "Oh, that boy genius! I don't think I have even seen him not working… I have only seen him about 2 times as he was running from one of his labs to the other! I have never seen a boy run like that across a parking lot so fast!" He explained, pointing out the door toward the second building across a large parking.

Amai laughed at the thought and sighed, "Well, whatever they've been working on, it's really important to him and is very… well… time consuming… I don't think I've seen him much more then you have!" She said with giggle.

Dr. Kadoka laughed as well, "Oh! Yes! He even leaves his girlfriend in the shadows of his great project!" The doctor said as his laugh calmed down.

Amai gasped and blushed, quickly correcting him, "Oh! No, no, no! I'm not his girlfriend! We just grew up together… just friends…. so, yeah…" She said in a flutter.

Dr. Kadoka smirked as he took his brief case and headed for the door, "Riiiight… GOOD NIGHT AMAI! Don't go home too late!" He shouted from the revolving door.

Amai smiled and rolled her eyes, "I won't, Dr. Kadoka!" She shouted back as she heard the door revolve shut.

Amai sighed again and spun in her chair, stopping as the chair faced her in the direction of the wall behind her. This is where she had hung Ryou's diplomas from NYU, UCLA, and Columbia. At age 15, he graduated from 3 American colleges, and that was only months ago. Ryou had only been in the states for about year when he graduated, leaving him plenty of time to continue working on his ever-lasting project.

She sighed and turned back around, kicking her feet up onto the desk and folding her arms.

Since his parents died, Ryou never stopped working on this BIG, secretive project and yet she felt as if it was her REAL job to just keep him from working himself into an early grave, which is pretty much where he would be headed if she didn't force him to take breaks at LEAST once a week. She then remembered that he had skimped on the last two weeks, that jerk… but on the other hand, she knew that whatever he was doing was going to be big, and help the world, or at least that is what she was told. And she trusted him on that… and yet she was sure that whatever it was could be put on hold, even if it was just for a few hours to go to the street fair! No matter how many times she ran the problem through her mind, she always came up with unlimited amounts of pros and cons and she would find herself at a point of complete helplessness and confusion.

She stood up suddenly, fully frustrated and quickly ran over to the door to Ryou and Keiichirou's lab which was found just past the elevators and before the stair case. Amai stood in front of the door, her anger fading into a nervous and confused feeling as she gently knocked on the door.

It took a few moments before Keiichirou finally slowly swung the door open, "Amai! Hey, whats wrong?" He asked, surprised to see her in the door way.

Amai smiled and giggled nervously, "Yeah… hey! Oh! Nothings wrong, I was just… well… checking in… you know? So… are you guys gonna stay in here all day or what?" She asked, finally getting down to the point.

Keiichirou smiled, "Well… we've got a lot of work to do… and Ryou left to the other lab about an hour ago with a break through…" he tried explaining.

She let out a long, whining sigh, "Oh maaaaan… how long will it be until he comes back? 'Cause I REALLY don't wanna go home late again… maybe you two should just… well… I dunno… NOT work for the rest of the night… just for once, maybe?" She asked, actually jumping up and down in desperation.

Keiichirou laughed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sorry Amai… this is just… really important…" he said, giving his kind, caring, apologetic smile.

Amai rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, for the safety of the world and all that… but what about your safety… and RYOU'S safety! You're both driving yourselves into early graves and you wouldn't let me do a thing about it! It's almost like I'm watching Ryou just… SLIP… right through my fingers… and there isn't a thing I can do about it! And… you…" She corrected herself.

Keiichirou tilted his head, "Hmm… well… I'll take a break now, if you really are that desperate…" he exclaimed with a sly smile.

He stepped out into the hallway with her and closed the door behind him.

Amai narrowed her eyes on Keiichirou's sly smile, "What… what's with the face?" she asked as they both started down the hall.

He let out a chuckle, "Well, aren't I 'slipping through your fingers' too?" He asked, looking down at her with his smile still strong.

Amai bit her bottom lip, "I said you… were…" she replied to his accusation.

He just continued to smile as he shook his head slowly.

As they entered the lobby, Amai just plopped down on the black leather couch and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table, pushing magazines near the edges of the table, "I did say you were… I AM worried about Ryou… and you!" She said, again correcting herself.

He sighed with a smile and sat down next to her, "Well, is that the only thing troubling you?" he asked as he folded his hands behind his head.

Amai sat up, placing her feet onto the ground, "Well, yeah! I guess it is… I mean, there isn't much else to bother me… so… how is your project going?" She asked, changing the subject completely.

Keiichirou nodded, "Pretty well, we're nearly finished… it just needs some more work, and then if can be tested, really, then if it works, we can put it into action!" he said with great excitement.

Impressed, Amai nodded her head, still biting her lip.

Keiichirou elbowed her gently, "What's wrong, you're biting your lip… again…" He said, pointing it out to her.

Her jaw dropped, "Would you stop! There is nothing wrong! Just because I feel completely left out of the project and that Ryou has been like a phantom that only pops out of no where sometimes then disappears into thin air in seconds and that makes me feel like we're falling apart, doesn't mean that any of that is bothering me! …….. HEY!" She exclaimed, "How did you do that? No fair!"

Keiichirou looked down at her and quickly wrapped his arms around her as she fell forward, tears streaming from her eyes suddenly, "I don't think I can take it anymore… it hurts so much to just sit here, waiting for him to just come in here and say that he's done and that we can finally…" she cried, cutting herself off. Her throat had become dry and she was unable to talk anymore. She continued to cry into Keiichirou's shoulder as drew her closer.

After a while, she calmed herself and slowly sat up, wiping her red eyes, "I think I'm just gonna go home. I'm tired… and I am sooo sorry for bothering your work!" She finally realized as he stood up.

He smiled in his sweet, understanding way as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It's fine… I'll drive you home!" he volunteered.

They walked for the door and pushed themselves out.

Ryou stood inside, next to the door with his back against the wall. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. Without them seeing him enter, he had heard everything. He dropped is hands as he quickly ran to the lab door to lock it and closed down the rest of the building. He had to go back to the other lab, but tomorrow, he had to do something much more important.


	5. Chapter 3: Good Bye, Amai, We Barely Kne...

**The following characters mentioned in this chapter are from my own imagination: Amai Chisou, Dr. Kadoka and Kiken. And the following characters are from my friend, Georgia's imagination: Makie and Kaida. Most of these characters, though, will be in part 2, which is this part, so enjoy! Most of them are VERY funny!**

Devi: Yep, as I said in part 1, this chapter is QUITE long, so a 2 parter was greatly called for! I wouldn't want to waist all of my fan's precious time reading an 8 paged story, and if one would have to leave while in the middle of one, why would I want them to have to read through it again to find their spot? So HA! I am just SO smart to do this!

Pai: One would say that you were slightly intelligent…… very slightly………

Devi: growls

Pai: ………… I was… producing humor?

Devi: GOOD! _–tackles and huggles- _Enjoy the rest of chapter 3 guys!

Pai: ………. ouch… indeed... enjoy... vein pops

**Chapter 3: Good Bye Amai, We Barely Knew Yee: Part II**

_The next night_

After the last few people left the building, Amai found herself, once again, alone at her desk. She placed her head flat onto the desk and sighed. She felt like an idiot after crying as she did just last night.

After a few minutes of self pity, she sat up and slouched in her chair, slowly placing her hand on the chain she wore around her neck and carefully unhooked it, placing it on the desk.

On the long, silver chain rested her most prized position, the little plastic ring that Ryou had given her that rainy and gloomy night.

She played with the chain and ring carefully, placing the tiny ring on her pinky, remembering the purpose and heart behind it. She would never out grow its promise, as she did the ring.

With that sudden reassurance, Amai sat back in her chair, smiling, knowing that she was doing as best she could and that there was nothing she could do to help more but to only keep that promise and to keep it strong.

Amai carefully placed the chain with her ring back around her neck and hooking it gently. She had to realize that, yes, she was deeply saddened in one way, but she also felt honored in the fact that she was able to remain with Ryou… and Keiichirou through it all. She also felt that she had earned her spot in their hearts. But much more importantly, she felt pride in Ryou for working so hard on what must have been such a difficult project.

Amai only had to show a little faith in Ryou in order for her to feel comfortable.

That was it! That's all she needed! She needed to show the faith she had in him, and what better way then to tell him of her full support and to express her true feelings… well, not so much as to go that far, but she was sure that her support might give him a little more spirit.

Amai jumped up from her chair with excitement. She gleefully pushed her chair back under her desk and nearly danced around the desk. She walked to the revolving doors as the newly cleaned glass reflected her image right back at her. She patted some lumps and bumps down in her hair and pulled any wrinkles out of her cloths, a grin of pure joy crossed her face.

With close enough satisfaction with her image, she turned to begin to walk for the lab when WHAM! She ran right into somebody who had walked up behind her.

Stepping back, she gasped, "I am SOO sorry! I was just being a little ditsy!" she giggled as she looked up at her mystery bumper.

She gasped again finding Ryou smiling down at her, "It's not a problem, I've gotten used to it!" he replied with a wink and a playful punch.

Amai wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out, "OH! Really! Well, then I am not sorry, and you are really mean! Jerk!" she responded to his playful remarks, unable to not smile.

He sighed with a slight chuckle, "Great, now I can't even remember why I came out here!" he said as he turned sideways, placing his hand on his chin as he smirked.

"OH! Oh! That's right! Well, while you try to un-forget, I just remembered! I was going to come tell you something!" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him back around to face her.

His smirk returned to a normal smile, "And what was that?" he asked, his hand dropping from his chin to his side.

Amai had to jump as she began to explain her findings of her own mind, "Well, I can't really tell you why or how I came to this conclusion, but I want you to know that even though I just realized it, I have great pride and trust in you and I always have, Ryou! So there are no worries!" she said, giving a V-for-victory.

Taken back with the sudden beam of support, Ryou smile widened, "Wow… Amai thanks… that means a lot…" he said in admiration.

"To a jerk?" She asked sarcastically as she placed her hands on her sides.

He tried to keep a straight face, "Yes, to an extremely rude jerk, coming from an even bigger jerk with grey hair." he said as he started turning around to run for safety in his lab.

She gasped with a smile as she grabbed his shoulder, taking a few steps after him, "Hey! I take that as real rudeness!" She growled playfully, sticking her tongue out again.

Facing her one again, he suddenly placed his arms around her back and drew her closer, "I now remember why I came out here!" he said as he placed his forehead to hers.

She blushed, biting her bottom lip, "Um… ye… yeah?" she asked, placing her hands on his arms.

He took a minute to collect his thoughts. Finally taking a deep breath, he tried to begin, "Amai……." he sighed as his smiled faded. He was unable to say it right.

They just looked into each others eyes for a few moments until Amai finally couldn't stand the pressure, "Ryou… you can tell me anything! C… C'mon! She stuttered a bit, biting her lip a bit harder.

Ryou looked down with guilt and brought one of his arms slide from her back. He went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Amai, would you run to the store, please… and pick up some batteries?" He asked, felling like a complete idiot while still keeping his composure.

Amai silently gasped and released him quickly, blushing more with humiliation, "Oh… well, yeah!" She responded, nearly crushed, "That's no problem, really!"

Taking the wallet, she turned and took a few steps toward the door. She stopped and looked to the ground for a few moments, collecting herself and placing herself back together.

Ryou sighed in great regret and looked down to the ground as well, "I heard you and Keiichirou speaking last night…. Amai, I am so sorry I made you go through so much trouble and that… that I hurt you so much!" He finally blurted out as he ran up behind her and turned her back around to face him.

Her eyes popped in surprised, "You… you really heard that?" She asked, biting her lip as her throat began to dry.

He nodded slowly as he took her chin in his palm, "Yes, and I am truly sorry! If I had ever known that you were in so much pain inside, then I would… well, I would have made some DRASTIC changes…" he explained, nearly to himself as he then took her hands into his.

She began blushing evenly across her entire face, "Ryou… it's…" she attempted to respond, unable to conger anymore words.

He held her closer until their foreheads touched again and their breaths mixed, "Amai… I…" he started.

Amai then began to quake. They both slowly closed their eyes as Ryou drew her just a bit closer, both of their mouths slowly opening, when suddenly, Amai pulled away, "I really have to go get your batteries…" she mumbled as she burst out of the revolving door.

Ryou was left speechless and confused with the speed she had suddenly busted out of there.

As Amai ran as quickly as she possibly could down the sidewalk, she looked back, threw the clear windows to see Ryou's face of complete confusion. She bit her quivering lip as her eyes winced and she picked up speed. Knew that she would regret her actions, but also knew that she was truly unable to handle what could have happen, no matter how much she had actually wished it.

Running aimlessly, she soon stopped to quickly catch her breath and really pull herself together. Her cheeks were soaked with her tears and her heart sore with regret. She looked around slowly to find that she stood just on the outer rim of the center of the park.

Finding herself a comforting enough seat on one of the many benches that circled the gorgeous water fountain which, Amai brought her knees close to her body as she wrapped her arms around her shins. She cried as silently as she could, resting her forehead on her knees. How could she have been such an idiot? Ryou had held her close and she just ran out, crying. Not only would he think that she hated him, but she could never face him again to straiten it out. She ruined everything! She couldn't even think of a good excuse for herself as to why she just burst out of there at the perfect moment. And what did she get out if it? Nothing but a broken heart and a cold seat in the middle of the park.

She slowly brought her head up and rested her chin on her knees. What was she supposed to do now?

Amai's eyes popped as she quickly pulled Ryou's wallet out of her pocket. That just made things worse, because there was no way she could keep it……….. Maybe she should just… forget about what had happened, get the batteries, and just go back with a smile. Would that be stupid?

She slowly stood up with a sigh. It was at least worth a try. She slowly turned to head for the market when she suddenly felt a rustling in the bushes. She jumped, but then sighed, placing her hand on her chest. She was at her wit's ends. She turned around yet again, hearing some sudden giggling and mumbling in the tree tops overhead. Before she could even take another breath, she felt a tap upon her shoulder. She spun around, finding a tall figure, just off the ground, with its arms crossed and long ribbons flowing from its sides standing over her.

She screamed as she started running in the other direction, when another figure, shorter figure with the same ribbons popped out of no where and in her face, "HEY! Pai! You got her all freaked out!" the voice of a younger boy shouted from the figure in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as the figure became clearer. It was just a little, pointed eared, red haired pig-tailed, floating boy. She stumbled back as the boy continued to fly just inches from her face.

Two other figures popped in behind the small boy, "Darling, she's petrified! And look at her hair! HA!" a taller woman laughed, speaking in a think british-like accent. She had pointed ears and light blue hair, some in which was in a long pony tail and the rest sticking up in an overly gelled fashion.

The figure floating next to her laughed as it placing its hands behind its head, "GOD! Is that the only thing that matters to you? I think she's… ok… nicely matured!" it replied, ending its laugh. This figure also had the pointed ears, with green hair pulled into two short pig-tails at the side of his head.

Amai gasped, finally able to breath.

The figure behind placed its hand on her shoulder, "She's perfect, we will just need to train her." said the deep voice.

Amai spun around quickly to find the tall figure, with the same pointed ears and purple hair pulled into a pony tail at the side of his head.

With the purpled haired creature watching her nearly like a hawk, she took a slow step back, "Now, where on this horrid planet did the others run to?" the purple haired one asked the three behind her, still keeping his eyes on her.

Amai's eyes popped, "Planet?" she just suddenly asked, the words simply blurting out of her mouth.

Purple arched his brow, "So, it is able to converse. Yes, this planet is horrid… you'll be glad to leave it." He said sternly, rolling his eyes.

She shook her head, "Excuse me?" She asked, trying not to let herself completely freak out.

He rolled his yes again in the other direction, "Well, you can't possibly assume that we just come down here for nothing…" he replied in a bland tone.

Red laughed from behind Amai, "Well, we could get some… par…..parfait while we're down here, right?" he asked as he placed his hands on Amai's shoulders and pulled himself over, now standing on his hands.

Green quickly jumped in response, grabbing Red by his ankles, "Right! When you're on sugar, you do almost as much damage to our computers as Kiken does!" he laughed.

Blue growled, "Excuse me? Darling, I happen to be a very skilled computer technician!" she objected.

Amai flinched as Green pulled Red off of her shoulders and suddenly turned around, "Listen, ok? I have been having a… difficult night, and you… people? …….. people are… well…. scaring me! Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go collect myself in order to end my nervous break down so you can all just… return to where you can from!" she shouted, using her hands to better show how truly stressed she was.

Before any of the colorful creatures could reply, they heard giggling closing in on them from the woods and a few shouts of begging, when suddenly a little girl, with blue hair that was lighter then the british-like Blue, Kiken, and pointed ears, burst out of the trees and came hurtling down towards Kiken.

Kiken rolled her eyes and took a step back, forcing Light Blue to slow herself down and land on her feet, inches off the ground, "OH! KIKEN! You ruined it! It would have been SOOO funny!" Light Blue giggled.

Kiken grabbed the little girl's ear, "Darling, shut up and… well, just shut up! Look, Pai found his human!" she growled, turning Light Blue's head towards Amai, who just stood in her spot like a deer in headlights.

Light Blue quickly stood up straight, "Oh! Of course! Sorry, Pai-sama! I hadn't realized… OH! I am really am SOOOO sorry, sensei!" She cried, bowing on her knees, still floating inches off the ground.

Pai, the purple haired creature, sighed, "Its fine… but where is… um?" he asked, coming up closer to Amai, trying to come up with an apparently forgotten name.

Green jumped, "Makie!" he responded, smiling. Light Blue smiled as she stood up straight again, "Oh, well, Makie was chasing me, and… um… I have no idea where I could have left her!" she admitted.

Kiken growled as she grabbed both of Light Blue's ears, "OH! YOU ARE SO STUPID! YOU LITTLE IMATURE FREAK!" she shouted, squishing the little creatures face.

Amai placed her hands on her head. Why was her mind doing this to her? She just decided to leave this hallucination and turned around, walking right past Pai, who had, for only a moment, been distracted by the feuding Blue creatures. But his attention was soon returned to her as he quickly grabbed her shoulder, just near the neck and pulled her back, "This dis-obedience will not do…" he snarled.

"KIADA!" A voice shouted from somewhere within the woods.

Light Blue jumped out of Kiken's grasp, "Oh! Makie! Over here! WE GOT THE HUMAN!" she shouted, floating up over everyone's head and waving her arms.

Suddenly, a younger girl, appearing only a year or two younger then Amai, ran out of the woods, clearly completely out winded, "Kaida! Oh man! That was a rush… OH! Hi!" She smiled, catching her breath as she offered her hand to Amai.

She also had pointed ears, only shorter. She also had lightly tanned skin that made her pure white hair stick out like a sore thumb.

Amai took a step back, giving Makie the clear image that she was not interested.

Kaida, the light blue creature, quickly floated over to Makie and wrapped her arms around her neck, "MAKIE! I knew you would never catch me!" she laughed.

Makie carefully un-wrapped the little girl's arms from around her neck, "You were right, Kaida! Now, um… can we go home, please?" Makie asked Pai, who still held Amai's neck firmly.

Pai nodded slowly, "Right, let us return before the humans awake…" He snarled, drawing Amai closer, "Close your eye and brace yourself…" he warned her in, again, a bland voice.

Amai blinked, realizing that these pointy eared freaks might actually be real and they were about to take her somewhere that she really had no interest in going.

Kaida grabbed hold of Makie and, with the others, just poofed away in clouds of dust, leaving Pai, Amai, and Kiken.

Amai's eyes popped, "No… what are they doing? Where are you taking me?" she demanded, pulling against Pai's grip.

Just as her feet began to lift off of the ground, she yanked herself free. As soon as she touched the ground, she automatically began running. She dashed off of the paved path and into the wooded area, weaving herself through the trees, bushes, and tall grasses. She ran for a long while until she can to the near edge of the park. She stopped and jumped sideways, behind a tree. Pushing her back against the tree tightly, her heart pounding, she listened vigilantly for any sound of any pursuit at all. After long, dramatically silent minutes, she was finally able to slow her heart rate.

With shaky hands, Amai pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed quickly. After only but a single ring, Ryou picked up onto the other line, "Hello, Amai? Why did you…" he started automatically asking after simply seeing her name on his caller ID. Amai cut him off, still out of breath, "Ryou," she whispered, "I'm in Inohara Park…. I…. I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, when suddenly, her cell phone was pushed out of her hand and was broken into many pieces as it hit the tree, with what appeared to be a dagger.

She gasped and jumped up, seeing that, just in a poof of smoke, Pai, Kiken, and now Green again, were suddenly floating right in front of her. She pushed herself against the tree, more still, as her breath was nearly rushed out of her with surprise, "Who ARE you people?" She said, gasping for air.

Pai floated up to her and grabbed her wrist, "She seems to be in a state of panic, but her strength is at a minimum… typical in female humans… Kiken, take a mental note. This is our first test subject. And Makie, as she wished, will be number two so that we will have the capability of having both human, and… HALF of our own under go the procedure…" he said to the only one left behind him, after Green grabbed his dagger and disappeared in another poof of smoke.

Kiken quickly floated next to him and leaned against his shoulder, "Darling… what is so special about this one?" She asked.

Pai just rolled his eyes and suddenly POOF, all three of them were gone, leaving nothing but a small black wallet, left thoughtlessly behind.


	6. Chapter 4: Hello and Welcome, New Dark M...

**I, Devi, do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew and must admit that eating a banana peel when acting is NOT gross! So, if there are any disagreements, then let them be filed in the complaint room in Vermont, the other, small Wisconsin. **

Devi: Hey guys! I missed you! You may not have known this, but I have been working on this chapter for quite a while, and it is filled to the brim with fun stuff, as well as some scary stuff. It's a mixture of all of the things needed in a Mew Devi fic!

Pai: You're quite accurate with your rendition of Kish… that dose seem to be some things that he would say, and/or do…

Devi: RIGHT? That's what Sara said! I can really act pervy well! I practice all the time at school, as Kish AND Miroku, of course!

Pai: Is that a truly good thing?

Devi: Yeah… I mean, these skills WERE important factor for this chapter! How else could I get some good funny in there? You ALWAYS need comic relief, especially since this is going to be a tad bit sappy and sad at times.

Pai: But for myself or that….. blonde, male, moronic human…

Devi: His name is Ryou, and if I were to tell you that, I would be ruining the ending!

Pai: You do know your taking up a lot of page room to type this pointless conversation…

Devi: OMG! I AM SOO SORRY! I just went ranting! ENJOY GUYS!

**Chapter 4: Hello and Welcome, New Dark Mew Mew, To Parts, Unknown**

After waiting in the lobby until sunrise, Ryou awoke on the lobby couch at the crack of dawn to find that he had fallen asleep, awaiting Amai's return. He slowly sat up and peered at the clock above the front desk, reading that is was barely even 6:00. Perhaps Amai had returned late, after he had fallen asleep and had Keiichirou drive her back home. He had really counted on seeing her soon, because he could never live with himself if he were to cause any problems in the relationship they had built so strong for so long.

He stood up with a stretch, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the front door, peering out upon the newly risen sun. Feeling the sun's warmth on his face, he sighed, wondering if he should call the house in order to see if Amai was home safely or just wait to see Keiichirou. With another sigh, Ryou turned around and started for the lab. Just as he rounded the corner, he heard the revolving door turn as somebody entered the building. Ryou popped his head back to see the new visitor to find non-other then Keiichirou entering. Ryou quickly turned his whole body back around and began back, towards Keiichirou, "Hey! When did you drive Amai home?" He asked as Keiichirou began taking his coat off.

"Oh, I didn't…" Keiichirou replied, arching a brow.

Ryou was completely taken back, "Wha... well, is she even home?" Ryou asked, stopping dead in his tracks in intrigue. Keiichirou stopped as well, his back to Ryou as he draped his coat over Amai's chair. Letting the coat slide off of the chair, Keiichirou spun around,

"No… so I assumed she had come back here and stayed with… Ryou?" Keiichirou shouted as Ryou raced for the door. Keiichirou darted quickly after him.

For hours, they searched all over Tokyo, from market places to strip malls, from hospitals to even schools. They first checked her apartment, finding only an empty cup of coffee and a not so properly made bed.

There was not a trace, nor sighting of her throughout Tokyo. On the drive back from their day long search, Ryou sat restlessly in his seat, "She said she was in Inohara Park!" He said, almost to himself, "Plus, she was almost out of breath. She must have been chased IN Inohara Park." He explained, turning himself forward in his seat.

Keiichiro's grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly, "But we walked up and down each and every path… we found nothing…" Keiichiro tried to explain in return to Ryou's comment, only in a softer tone inorder not to quirk Ryou's anger and worry any farther. Ryou just turned back to the window for a few moments, deep in thought.

Keiichiro would go from looking at the road, then Ryou, and then back to the road. With a deep, understanding sigh, Keiichiro turned the car around, "Perhaps we could look a tad bit harder in Inohara Park… huh?" He asked with a wink.

Ryou gave a half smile, turning back to Keiichirou, "Thanks…"

_In Space_

Amai suddenly awoke to find herself in what look like a cylinder shaped tank. She floated in a thin, green liquid. Strapped to her face was some type of oxygen mask, which was very small, just enough to cover her nose and mouth. Inside of the mask was a little piece inserted into the mouth, which was a microphone, allowing her to communicate with those within hearing rang of the speakers that surrounded the room. A very small, slender tube connected the mask to the lid of the tank, providing her with her air as well as leading the wire of the mic up to some antenna.

Slowly becoming more and more awake and aware of her surrounds, Amai found herself with her hands and feet tied together, her hands behind her back. She slowly and sluggishly attempted to struggle free, her weary eyes looked outwards from the tank as she continued to struggle. It was when she saw more eyes viewing back at her that she stopped abruptly.

Not only could she see other eyes, leering at her, she saw her reflection in the glass, and grew suddenly very pale. She wore nothing but her bra and panties. She was wide awake now, not caring about the leering eyes as she began to struggle free again. Amai grunted and moaned as the metal feeling ropes only scratched at her skin.

She stopped and tried to propel herself against the glass, "What is this?" She asked herself.

"Please refrain from injuring yourself before we begin the procedure…" Pai's voice came from a speaker just outside of the tank's lid. Amai looked up, her eyes wide, nearly popping out of her head.

"Why is she naked?" Tarts voice asked with an almost annoyed voice.

"I don't know… I kinda like it!" Kish's voice spoke, this one with a tint of pervertedness, "Very nice figure! And I must say, the frilly panties are a nice touch!"

"Really nice, Kish!" Makie shouted. Amai looked to the side of her tank to find Makie in another tank, untied, floating angrily with her arms crossed, also not wearing a thing but her bra and panties, "You are a real perv, you know that? Have you seen what I was wearing?" she then asked in a jealous and sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, but I've seen you like that before!" Kish replied with a smirk, teleporting in front of Makie's tank and giving her a wink.

Makie grunted angrily, "And WHERE did you see me nearly naked?" She demanded.

Kish laughed, "Let's see, when you were in your room, just before you were going into the shower…"

"Oh REALLY?" Makie cut him off, "Well, you spoiled the surprise then, didn't you? Oh well! I guess I'll never get to dress like this just for you!" she responded, leaning back against the glass behind her and sticking her tongue out.

Pai looked to Makie's tank with his emotionless eyes, "Would you two please…" he stated as they both straightened themselves out, Kish teleporting back besides him.

Makie saluted him, "Yes SIR, Master PAI sir!" she said sarcastically.

Pai rolled his eyes and looked up at Amai, "Amai Chisou… fifteen years of age…. 86 pounds…. 5 feet, 5 inches…….." he recited, looking down at a glowing computer screen at the bass of her tank, "animal of infusion….." he stopped and looked up, "It's still searching for a suitable match…." He explained in a patient tone.

Within seconds he looked back down to see the computer's results, "Animal of infusion…. African zebra…." He read.

Amai arched a brow, her eyes still nearly popping out of her head, "In…. infusion?" she stuttered.

Pai looked up, right into her face, "Indeed…." He responded, looking back down at his computer.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

_Earth_

Ryou pushed himself through a bush and back to the main path of Inohara Park, still holding is wallet which he had found just minutes ago, "This is all I could find… Keiichirou?" He asked, stopping to find that his friend was no longer where he had originally been waiting.

Ryou slowly stepped towards the fountain and sat on the edge softly. He held the wallet firmly, staring at it with great anticipation and worry. He ever so gently opened it, and greatly to his dismay, he found his own ID cards inside. It was, indeed, the wallet he had given to Amai when she left for the store. He quickly closed it with a snap and just simply held in between both of his palms. His eyes were wide as his every breath grew shorter.

As he stood abruptly, Keiichirou finally coming from the bushes, opposite where Ryou had immerged, holding what appeared to be a mere pile of broken plastic, "Ryou… I am so sorry but…" Keiichirou said softly as walked in front of his and placed the many bits of plastic on the fountain next to him.

Upon observation, Ryou was again crushed. It was what was left of Amai's cell phone, and what was left of all hope of seeing her again. At least, unknown to them, just not for a very long while.

_Space_

"I'm sorry… but what do you mean by… infusion?" Amai asked in disbelief. She bit her lip so hard, it slowly grew red a sore.

Pai rolled his eyes from his computer up to Amai's face, observing her for quite along while. He finally hit a few more buttons and rolled his eyes again, "Since discovering the human's defense upon discovering our plans of invasion, we were able to hack into one of the humans who have a project of great proportions… in which we will then counter fight with our own version of said plan…" he explained in a matter-of-factly tone.

With her jaw slowly dropping, Amai slowly began to realize that everything was indeed quite real and she was in apparently in grave danger, to say the least. "Please… why?" she begged, pressing her forehead against the glass.

Ignoring Amai's pleads, Pai simply continued to stare downwards at the computer screen, "Test subjects, prepare for infusion…" He finally announced to Amai and Makie.

Looking over to see Makie, taking a deep breath as she braced herself, Amai mirrored. Looking down through her narrowed, wincing eyes, she saw Pai hitting yet one more button, and then, in a flash and a slight pain in her back, Amai found herself suddenly in a world of glitter and colors, her body glowing in a mysterious light. With the ropes gone and her seemingly just floating in this fantasy world, she slowly drifted around, in an almost sleep like state, only with her eyes wide open, and still seeing the dream.

Before long, Amai came to an abrupt as she bumped into… a pink and purple zebra? She was completely and utterly taken back by the sudden appearance of this safari beauty. Reaching out slowly, she patted its head gently, as it leaned against her hand right away with affection. Slowly, the colors around them began to fad, and the zebra leaped into her chest, she began to not only fall downwards, but she also felt a sense of sudden calmness and glee. Then, the moment her feet reached solid ground, she was out like a light.

_One Month Later_

_Space_

"She has been all sleepy and stuff for-EVER!" moaned Tart as her sat on his knees next to a cot-like bed. He rested his head on his hands in a quite bored position, showing Kaida and Kiken, who stood behind, how much he truly didn't want to be there.

The room they were in was rather tiny, holding only two of those cot-like beds, and the tiniest of walk-in closets. The walls were basically thin multi-colored sheets of metal, screwed and melted together. There was but a single, circular window, viewing down onto Earth from far up in the skies.

Kaida jumped onto Tarts head and stood firmly as she crossed her arms. As she peered down onto the bed, there lied Amai, still unconscious from her ever so stressful day.

"You are SUCH a dork!" Kaida shouted proudly from atop Tart's head.

Tart growled, "Not as much as you are!" He shouted right back to her as he grabbed her ankle and tossed her behind him, having her stop herself just above the other cot-like bed, leaving her hovering inches above the also comatose Makie.

Kiken rolled her eyes as she grabbed her younger sibling by the ankle and yanked her away from the snoozing Makie, "Would you children please not act so… childish? I mean, darling, the longer they sleep, the better!" Kiken smirked, allowing Kaida to yank herself out of her hand.

Kaida floated up to face Kiken eye-to-eye, "Hey! I am the one who has the HIGHEST degree in education!" Kaida disagreed, "So don't you DARE go around saying I'm childish, 'CAUSE I AM MOST CERTANLY NOT!"

"Mmmm?" Amai moaned as she turned abruptly in her cot and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily. With a yawn, her eyes slowly opened and her arms stretched up above her head.

After a few moments of Amai stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes, she sluggishly turned her head to find Kaida, Tart, and Kiken, staring in amazement. Recognizing them instantly, she screamed and pushed her herself back against the wall, "OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" she shouted.

Just as instantly as Amai had been awaken, Makie slowly yawned at sat up, looking upon the scene with a newly awaken smile, "'Morning?" she declared.

Amai twitched slightly as she grabbed the blanket and held it closely. She bit her lip firmly as she felt her entire body shiver. "I know… that I may have been asking…. quite a few questions……… but where am I?" she asked very slowly, releasing her lip as she attempted to take a deep breath.

Kiken just simply rolled her eyes, "Darling, welcome to our humble abode… where you are quite unwelcome…." she explained.

Amai tried breathing slowly, "Then… why was I taken from home?" she asked, slowly releasing the blanket.

Kaida jumped onto Amai's bed, "Don't listen to my EVER so moronic sister! If Pai-sama didn't want you, then he wouldn't have wasted his precious experiment on you!" she laughed.

"Experiment? You mean those… tubes….? And… that's when he said…." Amai slowly started piecing together everything.

Kaida intervened, "Infusion! Yeah! That was the experiment! He infused you and Makie with… en…. en…" Kaida stopped, trying to pronounce the word which was stuck on her tongue.

Kiken sighed, "Endangered…"

"Right! You and Makie were infused with en-dan-gered earth animals! Makie is the ADORABLE San Joaquin kit fox! It really is SUPER cute! And then you are an African Plains Zebra!" Kaida explained.

Amai arched a brow as she slowly released the blanket. Her eyes moved from Kaida to Makie, who still remained sitting upright in her bed, yawning and staring blankly at the wall in front of her, in her 'Makie Morning Stare.' Amai's eyes grew wide as her eyes came upon Makie's new pointy ears. They were much larger and wider, covered in light beige fur. They were almost exactly as Kaida had said, that San Joaquin kit fox. How bizarre.

Makie slowly but surly yawned herself into a much more aware state as she finally looked towards the rest with a much more awake smile, "Morning!" she announced proudly, her fox-like ears perking. Her eye twitch as she continued to smile, her eyes directly staring at Amai's head, "Wow! Is that what happened in this experiment? DAMMIT! ME TOO?" she then shouted, placing her hands on her head.

"Wha…..what?" Amai stuttered as her left hand slowly slid up her cheek and up her jaw bone, then… to her… head. Her eyes were indeed gone! She gasped as she jumped up, now standing on the bed, her arms now on her head. She could feel the long, furry ears at the top of her head as the pressed her arms against them harder and harder.

Tart's eye twitched as well when he saw Amai in her bra and panties again, "Ew… I'm going to get Pai…" he said in a monotone. He walked towards the auto-sliding door, not bending his knees or elbows, "Girls… are so… gross!" he muttered slowly as the door slide closed behind him.

Amai jumped off the bed, giving out silent screams as her new-found ears moved slowly while her arms squished them softly, "I… I can't… what?" she half asked, half stuttered. She whined as she ran around the room in circles.

Makie slowly stepped out of her bed and ran after Amai, tackling her to the ground from behind, "RELAX! Don't go flipping out on us now! The 'best' has yet to come, trust me!" she laughed as she slowly rolled off of Amai. As she then sat up, she jumped up in pain, "OUCH! My butt!" she shouted as she looked behind her. Makie had almost squashed her tail, which was discovered, coincidentally, at that very moment.

Amai gazed upon the now frantic Makie, who, just as Amai had done, ran in circles around the room, shouting and ranting. Makie's new tail was of the same beige color as her eyes, and quite a good four feet long, the fur thin at her tail bone, and grew puffier until it becomes a thin point at the tip. Makie stopped running and screaming just as suddenly as she had started, only to look behind her, trying with very little energy to sway it. As it slowly began wagging, Makie's face of confusion and fear, turn to sheer childish joy, as she then began to almost dance around the room with her new-found-friend.

Amai was quite confused with Makie's now joyful out look, when suddenly, she felt a tug from her own back-side. Turning her head, she found Kaida pulling at Amai's own zebra tail. With that last action, Amai was then out like a light, yet again.

Makie's sudden mood swings were just the beginning of what Amai had to endure. Kiken's snobby nosed attitude, Kaida's immature yet intellectual manner, Tart's rudeness, Kish's pervertedness, and then Pai's over bearing demands and quite violent out bursts. Amai had to endure it all, as 'Master Pai' will demand, with no hope of ever seeing her world ever again.


	7. Chapter 5: Full Time Help Wanted, Fighti...

**Tokyo Mew Mew is, indeed, a product of Tokyo, and not yours truly, so how about you give me a break! I just have a really active imagination and quite a bit of free time! **

Devi: Wow, chapter 5 already! I can't believe how far we've come! _–weeps with joy-_

Pai: _-is again reading his chemistry magazine- _Yeah… right… mmm hmm…

Devi: Would you, at the LEAST, give some support? These readers HAVE survived thus far, you know!

Pai: Indeed, but have I not?

Devi: But you're WAY used to it by now, right?

Pai: _-looks down at aged ankle shackles- _Riiiight…

Devi: Oh, and have you noticed how my chapter titles just get longer and longer? Maybe I'm starting a new trend!

Pai: Or perhaps you have very poor skills when it comes to naming said titles.

Devi: _-tiny vein pops, but disappears and she smiles- _I love you too much to hate you, Pai. Now, my dear readers, have fun in chapter 5! Here, at least Amai has a friend to lean on!

**Chapter 5: Full Time Help Wanted, Fighting Earth and Cooking**

_Space_

_The Next Day_

Amai had awoken early that morning, long before any others had. Sitting at the edge of her bed, staring blankly through the window, which gave her a great view of Earth, she tried pondering what had happened mere hours ago. After the experiment, she woke up and found Kiken, Kaida and Tart, then Makie soon got up as well. While Makie and Amai slowly discovered their new bodily additions, Tart ran out to get Pai, and when discovering her tail, Amai then blacked out.

Wishing only to push this thought aside, Amai's mind almost forcefully brought up Ryou's image. She blushed as she remembered in perfect detail how Ryou reacted the very last moment she had seen him. Though this image was a tad bit blurry, being seen through tears, she still pretty much knew how hurt she made him. She was now breaking her promise, and could do nothing about it.

The sun was slowly beginning to set upon Tokyo, as well as the ship, when Amai heard a moaning from the bed next to hers. Amai sighed, "Good… morning…" she said in a low tone as Makie sat up.

Surprised with the greeting, Makie fully awoke quite quickly, "Oh… yeah… you too!" she replied with a smile.

It didn't take Makie long to figure out what Amai had been doing. From the light blush of her cheeks and the deeply saddened look, Makie tilted her head and sighed as well, "I'm really sorry about… you having to go through this…" she apologized slowly as she climbed out of her bed and sat softly next to Amai.

Makie stared at Amai's face for a moment, her zebra ears flattened, showing her internal mood. Amai looked up slowly, and then to Makie, "It isn't your fault. This is fate. I deserve it." she replied after somewhat of a long, silent pause.

Arching a brow, Makie placed her hand on Amai's shoulder, "What do you mean? Nobody deserves a fate such as this, trust me!" she said with a forced laugh, in hopes of encouraging a smile from her.

"I did a lot wrong, but it doesn't matter, really. Karma has returned to me, and I'm… I'm willing to accept it."

"Do you mind if I ask… what you did?"

Amai wasn't surprised, she had apparently blabbed on, so Makie was entitled to an explanation, "My friend and I… were really close… but I think I really hurt him by running away when I realized how truly close we were…" she explained.

Makie smirked, "Oh! So it's a boy problem, huh? Well, if you think of it this way… you didn't really run away, right? I mean, Pai is the one who picked you, and kidnapped you, really, so…"

"No… before that… he and I were so close, our noses were touching, and just as we began to close ours eyes and get even closer… I bolted." Amai said, guilt-ridden.

"Oh, so you guys were gonna kiss?" Makie asked, truly getting into the story.

Amai face turned a bright, ruby red as she turned to face Makie again, "WHAT? Oh… well… it would… appear so… Yeah… we really were…" she replied, absorbing the realization of 'close encounter.'

"Don't worry about it! If you look on the bright side, if it really was that humiliating… you might not have to face him again… unless, of course… that isn't how you feel!" Makie arched a brow, with her smirk still firm. She elbowed Amai, trying to nudge a smile out of her.

Amai was completely taken back as she slowly responded, "Of… of course I want to see him again… he's my best friend, no matter what… it's just all depends on… if he wants to see me again."

Before Makie could react, they both heard the door slide open. As they turned around, they found Pai standing right in the door way, with his same stern face. His eyes were shut as he held two, tall and long rectangular boxes.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Pai was suddenly stopped abruptly when a pillow smacked him straight in the face, "You JERK! YOU KNOW WERE NOT DRESSED!" Makie shouted as she saw now, unexpectedly, standing in the middle of the room, staring directly at Pai. Her fists were held firmly high as she reached for the pillow on Amai's bed. "Get out, you PERV!"

Pai's vein bulged as her slowly opened his eyes, "This attitude is greatly unappreciated. Now, if you would please cease this childish and moronic behavior and change into your mandatory attire…" he nearly demanded, only in a more polite tone. With that, he turned back around, but before he stepped out the door, he turned his head towards Amai, who now stood right behind Makie, quaking a bit. "And I strongly suggest that you do not use her advice… it may be a grave mistake…" he said in a much more grim tone.

With that, Pai stepped out and the door slid close right behind him. Amai stood, mystified and, quite frankly, really scared. He was threatening her, and in such a bland and careless way, which was something she was far from used to.

"C'mon… let's go see what Mr. Holier-Than-Thou brought for us!" Makie exclaimed with a playful snarl.

The boxes had their names printed right on the lids, so Makie took Amai's from the top and handed it to her with a smile, "You wanna see what it is first?" She winked.

Amai grasped the box and slowly drew it closer, examining the box carefully. "Is it… safe?" she asked, looking back up to Makie.

Makie picked up her own box and shrugged. "Well, there is only one way to find out!" she exclaimed, "But if you want, we can open them at the same time, alright?"

"Um… sure…"

"Alright! Ichi!

"Ni…"

"SAN!"

Amai slowly pulled the lid off, as Makie nearly bit it off, but they were both greatly horrified with the innards.

This uniform was indeed a great surprise. As they both slowly pulled it out, article by article, they then placed them in order on their beds.

Makie's luckily, was a full maid-like halter dress, though quite tight from top to bottom, a bottom which ended quite a few inches above the knee. Most of the material was a pleasant black velvet, and coming from the seams, and from the chest, and the bottom is a lacy red cloth. There is then a neat, red apron with a gold ribbon hold the apron on firmly, everything looking quite frilly and flowing. The black leather boots have a tad bit of the same red lacy material. Makie, ignoring the girder the fit a little too high up her leg, as she topped the glorious outfit off with a maids cap, made with, yet again, the lacy red cloth.

Blushing quite a bit, Amai tried her maid outfit on as well. The halter top went only down a mere half inch past the ribs, and her skirt starting just below the hips, her stomach was left exposed to a great extent. Her main fabric which was the base of both skirt and top was, just a Makie's, smooth velvet, only of a slate grey shading. The apron on her skirt was a spotless, frilly white, and tied around her waist with a long, black strip of material, in a neat and orderly bow. Poofing her skirt outwards was a very lacy white fabric, which matched perfectly with the lacey fabric coming from the V shaped cut in the chest of the top, as well as her armband and chocker. The said armband and choker was made of the slate grey velvet. She had a slight difficulty slipping into her rather HIGH healed boots, mad of a darkish grey leather, the top lined with the lacey material. To finish off, she flattened her hair and placed her white maid's cap, which was an exact copy of Makie, right atop her head.  
They both stood, staring at each other in stunned amazement. Amai placed her head in front of her mouth as she took a step back, "These are so… provocative…" she gasped, her face growing into s sturdy red.

Makie gave a quick spin and snarled, "Who in the GALAXY would have the mentality to design… these?" she asked, attempting to stretch her dress to come at least close to her knees.

Amai nodded slowly, "I… guess…" she replied.  
Checking her outfit one final time, Makie sighed, "C'mon, we don't want Mr. Cranky Pants to be alone for too long, he might hurt himself!" she winked as she stepped towards the door.

Amai gave a slight chuckle as she smiled. Makie's bright attitude might really help prove that she wasn't truly in the hell that flies above the heavens. She ran after Makie as they both stepped into the hall, which, as the bedroom, was lined with metal sheets, lit somewhat dimly with some strange light boards, which were separated evenly along the ceiling. Aside from the door in which they hard just surfaced, there were 2 others at that end of the hallway, one right across, and the other at the ending wall.  
Makie watched as Amai looked back towards those doors. "Those are Kaida and Kiken's rooms. They are VERY privileged. Apparently, their father is the leader of the alien army, the very top of the military pyramid. Which mean he works right under the queen, and THAT, my friend means LOADS of yoken! And I mean at least 8 million a week for allowance!" she explained.  
Amai arched a brow as she turned her head and attention back to Makie, "Yoken?" she asked in confusion.  
"Oh! That's right! Well, yoken is the alien currency… worth about 100 yen to you guys down in Tokyo!" Makie replied, using her arms to gesture random hand motions.

Nodding her head in understanding, Amai stopped just as Makie did. They were perhaps halfway down the hall, at what appeared to be a three way hallway intersection. Just to the right were three more doors.  
"Those are Kish, Tart, and…'Master Pai's' rooms." Makie said with a slight bit of anger in her voice, "Whom I fear made these outfits… but if I think any more of that, I WILL throw up, so shall we?" she puffed, offering to continue her tour.

Amai nodded, and with that, again, they were off again. It was only a mere few minutes before they finally reached the end on the narrow and curvy hall. There was a simple stair case and a door right next to it.

It was here that Makie put on a more serious face. Here, is the more… office area. Up the stairs is where the five of them prepare and… well… converse with the leader…" she said slowly.

"Leader? I had assumed that Pai was the leader…" she stated in confusion.  
Makie shook her head, "Now, Pai is just a mere worker under the leader. They call him Master Deep Blue. Now… I don't think any of them, including myself, have actually never seen him, although, when I had once went in there with Kish… it was a large green room with these odd… floating sticks, and then when Deep Blue comes to communicate, the room turns blue and black, and filled with what look sorta like stars… it's really freaky." She said in a quite frankly tone.

Amai looked up the stairs to the door at the top, her eyes wide open. This place had yet to cease to amaze her. This color-changing room is something that was quite unimaginable. With a sigh, she nodded again, "Oh boy…" seemed to be all she was able to mutter, "That's… just simply wow…"

Makie nodded as well, "Yeah, I know, it is pretty… wow… huh?"

Just as Amai opened her mouth to reply, the door to the side of the stairs slid open, "It has gone far past your ten minute expected time…" Pai said as he stepped out of the darkness of inside the room beyond the door.  
Both Amai and Makie jumped, "GEEZ! You scared me! And what's the big deal, I was giving her the…"

"You were delaying the session." Pai barked, cutting Makie off.

"Alright! We're coming! Lead the way, El Capitan!" she replied sarcastically, saluting him.

He simply snarled, "Just go in…" he ordered.

Within the room, which Amai found out to be, indeed, the training room, it seemed to be a dome shaped room, lined with some plastic like material which was difficult to see with the lack of light. The only lights in the room were these flouting orbs, which were hovering at different heights, the lowest at least 100 feet off of the ground. Under her feet, the floor was lined with fake, synthetic grass, that would easily regain it's composure after the three of them walked past, stopping when Pai did in the center of the room.

"This is where you are going to be spending just about half of every day in, training until we find your abilities and obedience fit for your final test…" he explained.

Makie sighed, blowing a lock of hair from her face, "What is this 'final test'? I mean, you guys have been going on and on about this, and then you start sending Kish to Earth regularly… I just don't get this… AT ALL!" she said with a snarl, admitting her complete and utter confusion.

Pai rolled his eyes as slowly, a screen lowered it's self from the abyss of the pitch-black ceiling. Just as suddenly as the screen had appeared, so had what seemed to be a keyboard like gadget that rested on a pillar that looked as though it was seamlessly attached to the keyboard.

With the tap of a few of the oddly shaped buttons, the screen became alive as Pai stepped aside,

As the screen lit up, a movie began to play. There was a young girl, about 13 years old, who was standing right in front of a large, dog like creature, oddly deformed and very oddly colored. As another girl, with dark, navy blue hair stood, screaming as the monster approached her, the red haired girl suddenly pulled out a gold pendant, and with a few magic-like words and quite a bit of fancy glitter and such, she transformed into what looked like a dream superhero. Her hair turned pick, and she was suddenly dressed in a cute pink dress, but what could catch anyone's attention above all, was the girl's unexpected growth of large cat ears and a long cat tail.

As Amai and Makie both became mesmerized with this paranormal transformation, Pai leaned over and pressed a single button as the movie began fast forwarding. He then pressed another button as it began to replay. The blue haired girl had now transformed, into a light blue outfit, and a bird's wings, as well as tail. With some more magical and enchanting words and poses, the monster was hit with a powerful source that came in the form of a glorious light. With the final blow, the monstrous dog creature slowly shrunk and became a normal dog, as a little jelly fish creature flew out of it and was eaten by a flouting pink creature.

Pai pressed a few lass buttons as the screen and keyboard quickly returned to where they had suddenly one came, "Now, any questions?" he asked, which the slightest, nearly impossible to decipher, bit of sarcasm.

"What the hell was that?" Makie shouted right away.

Pai snarled, "That, was your enemies, attacking our own monster." Pai explained.

Amai raised her hand, almost as if she had to, "So, those girls… were the enemy?" she asked, slowly lowering her hand.

"Indeed. And there are soon going to be three more, which will be discovered and we will then do a great amount of research for you both to be able to go beyond their abilities." He responded.

"By why are we fighting against them? I mean, I don't think they were doing anything bad…" Makie said smugly as she placed her arms behind her head in boredom.

Pai raised his head, "It is not only those girls, but the entire human race, that we are fighting against… because before they came to inhabit that planet, it was ours. But then, us leaving even for the slightest amount of time, gave them the most opportune moment to steal what was rightfully ours. That planet was beautiful and filled with life, life with no fear what so ever. But the human's negligent attitude towards the entire planet and all of its life is unacceptable…" he explained, showing great passion in every word he said.

Amai's eyes slowly began to widen and widen. She was going to fight against her home. Why?

"Yeah, so… what are these monsters?" Makie asked, now really focusing more of her finger nails, which provided her with more stimuli.

With a slight smirk, Pai held both of his hands out as, with a glow of light, two of the jelly fish seen in that movie appeared in his hand, "You will indeed find out right now."


	8. Chapter 6: A Shell of Her Former Self

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I have the right to say that I am legally sane, so I can only say that any one who feels I am out of my mind for continuing this story, THEY'RE RIGHT, but I don't care, 'cause I am quite high on K right now, and fear only that I am trapped within yet another K-hole. ((not true, ladies and gentlemen, I only enjoy using such an excuse after I saw the movie and read the book "Party Monster", thank you))**

Devi: Not much happened in chapter 5, huh? And yet it was so long… I have really gotta know where to stop describing stuff…

Pai: For all of our sakes, please do.

Devi: I might just… but we'll just have to wait and see, huh?

Pai: Wonderful…

Devi: OH, and I want to thank Amme Moto for being the first person ((besides for my REAL LIFE friend, Sara)) to review my story! To have such a well know author as you read my story, Amme, and feel my character's pain, I am truly honored! And just to let you know, though she will have a pretty hard time for just over a year… well… eleven months from this point… Amai will still get her break, but I can't say whether or not that's how it's gonna end, because this shocking ending will be ruined if spoiled in the slightest. So your just gonna have to hang on tight! ((And no thanks on the Kish plushie, I'm more of a Pai and Ryou girl _–winks-_))

Pai: Quit wasting time you frivolous fool…

Devi: _-gasps and begins to tear- _you bastard! Just enjoy the story guys… I have to go cry now… _-runs off, weeping quite loudly- _

**Chapter 6: A Shell of Her Former Self**

_Space_

Amai looked with great intrigue at the little jellyfish in which Pai held. It was just larger then her fist, with somewhat of a dopy smile. It was made of a blue-like jelly, surrounding a yellow light that flickered on and off slowly. Under a short layer of goo-like skin, there were seven short, stubby legs, which twitched one by one in no particular pattern. The thin antenna atop its head bounced playfully with any slight movement of its own, as well as any sudden, slight breezes.

Holding out his other hand, another, identical little jelly fish sprouted, "These are chimera anima. They will be your allies and partners for your upcoming battle on Earth, but it will take quite a lot of training in order to be found suitable for such a task."

Makie raised her hand, but spoke with out bothering to be picked, "And how long will be 'quite a while?'" she mimicked with a slight giggle.

Pai snarled, "There is simply only one way to find out…" he replied, as with that, Tart and Kish both stepped into the room, both holding an animal. Tart, holding a coyote pup, and Kish, holding a typical house cat.

"I have recently learned that I love cats!" Kish said in a joyful tone.

Makie arched a brow, "Oh… really? Why? They just… lick themselves, right?" she asked, crossing her arms. What did he mean by that, and why did he just suddenly decide to like a simple Earth animal.

"Would you two please bring those creatures to the center of the room?" Pai announced to Kish and Tart, before Makie and Kish's pointless conversation carried any farther.

Tart looked at Kish and stuck his tongue out, "Loser!" the boy giggles as he suddenly began hovering with the pup, over everyone's head. He then landed right behind Pai, "C'mon, I have SOO much more interesting things then this…" he whined.

Kish slowly walked over with a shrug. He had almost forgotten of how Makie and Amai had been pretty much comatose for quite a while, and knew almost nothing of his newfound toy, Ichigo. With that simple though, he smirked as he firmly planted his feet a few feet apart from Tart.

"Now, your training begins…" Pai said, as Kish and Tart stood to his sides. With the finale words leaving his lips, the chimera animas flew from his palms and, one flying into the cat, the other the coyote, both began fusing with the animals, slowly morphing the once tiny, fluffy creatures in hundred-foot-tall beasts, of multiple colors and surprisingly powerful claws and fang.

The three aliens teleported off the field and to the safe side, near the door incase of an emergency escape as the creatures grew until, on all fours, they hovered near stories above Amai and Makie's heads.

With a gasp, Amai staggered back, shivering with freight. Her zebra ears pressed against her head, showing the terror that turned her blood ice cold, "MAKIE! GET BACK!" She shouted as she grabbed the fox girl, who seemed to be more intrigued then scared.

Makie smirked, "Wait! Amai! Something inside is making me feel… feisty… like I can take these punks! I feel overbearing powerful, and not… well… I'm sure as hell not afraid! C'MON!" she called as she was already jumping out of Amai's grip and landed running towards the monsters, fang like-teeth bared.

Amai arched a brow. She felt a completely different instinct. There was this powerful sense of staying together and running. "Makie, please!" she begged, "We can't fight these things!" she cried as her lip began to quiver.

Already dodging the monsters slashes, Makie called back, "THIS IS ACTUALLY KINDA FUN!"

Seeing Amai standing alone, the coyote creature licked its lips as it gave the pursuit of Makie to the cat monster. Within less then a heartbeat, it pounced, its paw raised high in anticipation of ripping the play toy to pieces.

Amai screams and dodged just as the monster's paw landed in the ground, sending debris and dirt flying across the room.

Still, of course, watching from the side, Pai snarled, "The hesitation is bothersome…" he mumbled to himself.

Kish leaned into Pai, arching a brow, "Well, yeah, you kinda just threw'em into that fight, ya know…" he pointed out, holding two golden pendants in Pai's face, "These might help a bit, though… that gives them, as you would say, at lease a 1 chance of living!"

Pai looked at the pendants, than sighed, "If you must…"

"Thank YOU!" Kish replied, as in a poof, he was out in the field, first in Makie's face, "Here you go, foxy!" he quirked, tossing her the pendant as she hoped out a flying cat paw's way of destruction.

Catching the pendant, Makie smirked again, "Thank you… greeny!" she replied, dodging again, as he was then gone in a poof of smoke.

Amai shakily pushed herself, tears of freight rolling down her cheek. She looked up to then find Kish, holding a pendant in her face, "Stripes! Cool it! Trust me, these things are push-overs." he winked as she took the pendant with her unsteady hand.

Kish was then gone as he teleported back next to Pai. "See, that wasn't so hard! I mean… that Amai girl was crying with terror! Geez…" he complained.

Hearing this, Pai narrowed his eyes, "This freight emotion will be useless… and will not me bared…" he replied coldly.

Too chilled to hear Pai tone, Kish just shivered a bit and shrugged, "If you say so…"

Observing the pendant, Amai got back on her feet as, unexpectedly, she was hit with a paw, right to her side, sending her flying sideways. She was then stopped abruptly with the not-so-soft wall, as she slid down on her back, and landed nearly unconscious on the ground. With a moan, she lifted her head to see the chimera anima charging after her. With out a second though, she held up her pendant as words bubbled up from with in her breathless chest.

"Dark Mew Amai, METAMORPHOOOO-SIS!" Amai shouted as she was engulfed by a charge of light.

Amai's body seemed to be glowing, though unclosed, and with a few more flashes of lights and sparkles, she was then standing pretty firmly, and now wearing a costume very much like the girls in the clip Pai had shown. A corset like top, grey, with black frilly linings, with a grey skirt ended it long, ripped, stripe-like triangles, and a layer of black filling it the patches, giving the appearance of black and grey zebra stripes. Her feet were covered with gray leather boots, with more black frills at the tops, which came up to her knees. Around both of her forearms, she now sported two quite puffy, grey armbands, which resembled her choker, which held her pendant.

Amai, still in some pain, looked upon herself and gasped. She had transformed like that pink and blue girl! Like, as Pai said, their enemies. But, before she could conceive a single more thought, the coyote stood near inches from her face, huffing and growling.

Makie watched from the other side of the room as she continued to dodge swipe after swipe, but as she narrowed her eyes to enhance her sight of the whole new Mew Amai, Makie stopped mid-dodge, and was sent flying backwards, as the cat chimera anima head butted her, full power. Landing on her back, Makie sat quickly up to find her pendant quite a few feet in front of her on the ground. She gasped as, in unison with the chimera anima, which ran towards her from in front, jumped for it. Within milliseconds of the monster landing on her head, Makie landed on the pendant, grasping it with her hand as the light engulfed both her and the monster.

"Dark Mew Makie, METOMORPHOOO-SIS!" Makie shouted.

In that flash of light, Makie was suddenly dressed in her own super-hero suit. Her golden top's neckline ran straight across her chest, the only evidence of sleeves are two thin, red straps that hung quite freely from her shoulder. A fur-like red fluff came comfortably for the top, as well was lining the bottom. Both the bottom and top of her skirt is hemmed with the red fuzz-trim, and the main material, like most of her outfit, is a nicely shiny golden, and under the skirt is a tight pair of what appear to be bicycle shorts, of which the skirt is short enough for them to be seen quite often. The red shoes on Makie's feet are very much like ballet slippers, her white leg wraps, which lead from her ankles to her mid-calves, resembling the ties. The golden choker with, of course, red fluff, was an exact match to Amai's, holding her pendant as well. The only thing that really made her mew mew uniform different from any ever know, where her two, long, red ribbons which were like the aliens, seamlessly floating at their own leisure.

Once her transformation was finished, Makie stood almost triumphantly, admiring her new attire, "At least it is MUCH better then those horrid maid outfits… huh Amai?" she shouted, turning her head in the zebra girl's direction. "OH CRAP!" she then cried as Amai came flying into her, both of them flying and bumping painfully into the wall.

Amai slowly rolled off of Makie and found her way to her knees, "Makie… I'm so sorry!" she gasped, one eye partially closed in pain as she held her hand out to help guide Makie to her own balance.

"It's fine! No need for apologies now!" Makie replied with a wink as she slowly climbed her way to her feet, pulling Amai up as well by her hand.

They were now both, together, facing both of the horrid monsters, which were now standing side by side, a near 20 feet ahead of them, sneering and growling in anticipation. To no surprise, they charged towards the mews.

Makie held her hand out as she stepped ever so slightly in front of the cowering Amai, "I really am tired of this… STAFF OF FLAMES!" she cried as a long, wooden wand, with quite enchanting carvings and a glass, red orb at the end, appeared in her hand. With out a second glance at it are the lightest of doubts, she held the orb-tipped wand at both of the chimera animas, "Nighty-night! MAKIE RIBBON BLAZE!"

With that, both of the monsters were then engulfed with a fire-like, golden-red light, and as it slowly cleared, in the place of the huge creatures, rested the quite frightened cat, and an amazingly-calm coyote. Floating quite shakily over the animal's heads were the two jellyfish like chimera anime, both of the shaken, bruised, and quite frankly frightened.

"That was… shameful…" Pai remarked as her hovered downwards between the two earth animals. The chimera anima disappearing quite strangely as he came closer to the two of them, "But there is of course time for the GREAT amount of improvement that has become quite obvious to me…" he said, before the girls could even take in the fact that it was over.

Makie's eye twitched as she lowered her was. Pai was really beginning to get to her, "What do you mean? I just beat them! What more do you want?" she asked in a greatly agitated tone.

"To begin, it to way too long, the Mews of Earth usually takes mere seconds to take on many chimera anima… what is your excuse?" Pai asked, crossing his arms as he landed firmly on the ground.

"Just continue, please."

"Secondly, you, to no surprise, are too easily distracted. That will not come in handy when it comes to battle…"

"Sorry? Now, go on…"

"I am greatly disappointed with your performance above all…" Pai then snarled, turning his attention to Amai as her narrowed his eyes.

Amai, who was still quivering with fear, quickly bowed, "I'm very sorry! I was just… surprised… to be placed into such unbelievable battle so quickly!" she stuttered, slowly standing straight again.

With a now terribly enraged face, Pai raised his chin, "Kish… take Makie to her quarters and make sure she prepares for her work shift…" he shouted in a near growl back to Kish.

Kish, who was at that moment nearly asleep standing/ floating, snapped awake and smirked, "Of course!" he replied with great glee as within two hurried puffs of smoke, Kish was suddenly behind Makie, then, they were both gone.

Just as Kish grabbed her, Makie held her arm out and quickly shouted, "Wait… Am…" but was already gone.

Amai placed her left hand on her right upper arm, looking into the spot that Makie once stood. The teleportation made the hair on her body stand on ends.

Tart slowly floated up behind Pai, his arms behind his head and his legs crossed, "Hey… can I got too?" he asked, almost beggingly in his quite bored tone.

With a nod, Pai remained silent.

"OH, thank GOD!" Tart shouted as in another poof of smoke, he was gone.

That left Pai and Amai alone, in that large room, with no protection from Pai's sudden and truly unexpected rage. Both of the Earth animals wandered around the room, not in the slightest bit disrupting the conversation to come.

"I really am sorry… Pai… I was just so frightened, really… and…" she stuttered yet again, biting her bottom lip.

Cutting her off, Pai floated quickly, right into her face, "It would be more suiting if you were to address me as master…" he said with a snarl, raising his chin, "And I must say that it would be for your own sake to just simply surrender any and all hopes of being as rebellious as that trivial creature." he then went on, referring to Makie.

"Um… Master… Pai… I must reassure you that I would never do anything…. extreme… I'm not…" she tried explaining, attempting to summon all blame from Makie to herself.

He cut her off as he then continued, suddenly grabbing her wrist and drawing her closer, "Don't interrupt. Now, there is no chance what-so-ever of your return to Earth…" His eyes narrowed slowly, as he felt his authority over Amai grow stronger and stronger with ever word "…but if you were to feel that you needed to take matters into your own hands… which I would strongly suggest against… anything, anyone that you ever were close to… family, friends, even the simplest of Earth pets… will promptly pay for your mistakes."

Amai gasped, as, of course, her mind flashed Ryou's image. Pai was being quite forward about how firmly these rules are enforced, and for him to rush them on her, as he did, she felt a sudden pressure on her pack. Within a few seconds of thought, she was then able to realize that if she were to disagree in the slightest, that meant that Ryou would be in danger. However the possibly knew of her life on Earth was beyond her, but she was not at all risking it.

Pai could see his words truly affecting her as he then grabbed her other wrist, "Perhaps it would be in your own interest to simply forget about Earth… and realize your true home and your true calling… here… working for me." He finished, with the slightest of smirks. He had won.

"Yes… Master Pai…" Amai replied, as suddenly, the color of her eyes grew dull as all of her hope slowly slipped from her grasp.

Outside of the Training Room 

After teleporting in to the hall, Tart stood in front of the front entrance and stretched his arms above his head. Then, with a scratch at his ear, he began down the hall.

"Well, isn't he coming up with a new side, darling…" a sudden British voice come from behind him.

Tart jumped as he spun around, "Geez, Kiken! What is with that… 'lurking?'" He asked as he stuck his tongue out.

Leaning against the wall, next to that large silver doors, Kiken slowly pushed herself away from said wall and placed of her hands on her hip, "Well, darling, I was simply… taking note… of Pai's ability to train a human!" she explained as she floated up behind the little red hair brat and started pulling at both of his ears, "Now… why do you think he is devoting EVER so much time on that little… rag doll?" she then unexpectedly growled. Jealousy at it's ugliest had taken over her, and she was now a ragging bull, "Explain… NOW, if you don't mind, darling…"

_- Note From The Writer: HI GUYS! I am soooo sorry about how long it took to post this chapter. It all started when my comp. crashed, and it was all downhill from there! BUT, I got it fixed AND upgraded, so I will now AGAIN be posting a chapter once a week, and I can NOT wait to here from you ((refering to the 2 people that review)) again! THANKS GUYS! -Devi_


	9. Chapter 7: The Underground Rivel and

I, Devi the great, do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I have ANYTHING to do with that great travesty that is better know as Mew Mew Power, sooo… I'm just gonna continue typing.

Devi: PAI, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD I FEEL ABOUT THAT MONTH LONG BREAK BEFORE I POSTED CHAPTER 6!

Pai: If only you had listened when I advised you to not try to access… was it… 12,953,527 programs at one time? _-slowly shakes head with his emotionless face- _…humans…

Devi: Well… you know… I…. _–growls- _ …you stupid little… _-thinks, then globs him- _Again, I could NEVER stay mad at you!

Pai: …just go on with the story…

Devi: RIGHT, right… HERE IT IS, AT LONG LAST, CHAPTER 7!

Chapter 7: The Underground Rivalry and a Terribly Worried Friend 

Teleporting out from under Kiken, Tart landed on her back, "Man… you think I would REALLY care about EITHER of them!" he said, snarling at the thought, "And besides, why would you care, she's just a stupid… HUMAN, for crying out loud! Geez!"

With a grunt, Kiken teleported as well, ending up floating a few inches off the ground as she quickly patted her clothes and fixed her hair. Finally regaining her composer, inside and out, she threw her head back and laughed, as she then spun around to face him, "Oh, darling, I was SIMPLY joking! To think you would really be THAT gullible! HA!" She laughed, crossing her arms and tilting her head, the wickedest of smiles stretched across her face.

Tart snarled yet again and rolled his eyes, "WHATEVER… you're weird…" he moaned as with one more poof of smoke, he was gone.

As soon as he was out of her sight, Kiken's smirk faded into an angry expression of pure hatred. What a bothersome child he was, brainless and bothersome. She attempted to take a deep breath inorder to calm herself, but found herself angrier still. It was when she heard the door slide open, her anger drained from her veins as fear and surprise filled it's place, as she quickly teleported out of the hall.

Pai stepped out of the training room, his head held fairly high and his face, of course, not at all expressing his feeling of true dominance. He glanced down the hall, from side to side, then again held his head up firmly as he proceeded to turn left. Just a mere few feet behind him, Amai walked out in a daze, following him nearly step for step. As he heard her footsteps, he stopped and turned, facing her, "I see that there will pretty much be hardly any problems… now go de-transform and return to your sleeping quarters… your needed to report back in the training room quite early in your morning time… and there will be no slacking…" he explained, standing in a very general-like stance.

Amai nodded once with a bow, "Yes Master Pai." she replied in a monotonic voice.

Pai nodded as well, and turned once again, "Good… you should have no problem returning to your quarters then…" he finished, teleporting st the very end of his sentence, as his last word trailed off.

"Not at all Master Pai…" Amai replied in yet again an expressionless voice, even after he was gone.

She made a very slow turn-around as she began to very dismally walk down the hall, toward the female rooms part of the ship. It was just about 6:00 pm in Tokyo, and yet she suddenly felt so drained and lifeless, that the walk threw the fell halls that she had to felt like a great tracking trip.

Within less then a hundred feet of the room she shared with Makie, she gasped as Makie came running out, and, after making a sharp turn and continuing to run, attempted to stop in front on Amai. She indeed, using the wall for support, stopped inches away, "THERE you are! Man, I have been waiting for-EVER!" she exclaimed, placing both of her hands on Amai's shoulders for support as she let her head hang downward.

Amai stared back at Makie with her empty eyes, "I'm… sorry…" she replied, staying motionless.

Tilting her head, Makie's jaw dropped, "Sorry for… what…exactly?" she asked, bewildered by this replacement Amai.

With a quick bow, Amai replied, "If I have worried you…"

Makie's eyes twitched and blinked a bit. What was this thing that was just standing in front of her. Amai was, quite frankly, freaking her out, "No… it's really fine. I was just joking. Hey… are you alright?" she finally blurted out.

Amai tilted her head as well, "I'm… absolutely fine…" she replied.

Before Makie could respond, Kish popped up behind her, "Yo! I don't know what you guys did, but whatever it was made Pai fairly happy… if that is at all possible. Good work!" he smirked, leaning on Makie's shoulder as he floated right next to her.

Thinking for a moment, Amai realized that by her being obedient made the rest of the people on the ship's life better, judging by the smile on Kish's face. With another bow, she simply remained silent.

"What do you mean he's 'happy'?" Makie snapped back at Kish, tossing her arms up and throwing his arm off of her.

Arching a brow with his smirk still firm, Kish rested his arms behind his head as he crossed his legs, still floating in mid-air, of course, "Well, whatever he and Stripes were talking about in the training room, seemed to change the both of them…" he explained, using his head to motion to the expressionless Amai.

Makie snarled, "What? What could you guys have possibly talked about?" she asked, turning her head to Amai.

Looking to the ground, Amai blinked before she responded, "Master Pai simply explained by place here on the ship… it was… just a talking-to that I truly needed."

Both Kish and Makie stared blankly at Amai, both filled with amazement and confusion.

"Master Pai?" barked Makie, breaking the short silence, "Please don't tell me that he told you to call him that… OH! That jerk, he makes me sick!" she then shouted on, growing more and more angry.

Kish's face returned to his glowing smirk, "Relax, Foxy! She IS Pai's little toy now. There isn't much we can do about it." He shrugged, his attention span growing weary.

Amai looked back up to the both of them, "Master Kish is right… this is what I must do… this is my destiny…"

"WHAT? 'MASTER KISH'?" Makie exclaimed, quickly grabbing Kish's ear, "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT?"

Shrugging yet again, Kish teleported out of Makie's grip and behind Amai, where he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "Aw… c'mon, Foxy… isn't it adorable though? I rather like the whole… 'Master' thing! You should try it…" he winked.

Makie's eyes grew red with anger, and with that, Kish blew a kiss good-bye and was suddenly gone with a poof.

Taking a deep breath in order to calm herself, Makie closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, "So… you wanna tell me what happened or what?" she asked bluntly.  
Amai's head tilted ever so slightly as she replied without a single moment to contemplate, "I was simply taught of what my place is here… and how I must serve my highers…"

As he sentence trailed off, Amai proceeded into the bedroom, followed by the wide-eyed Makie. Though there were hundreds of questions just dying to spill out of Makie's mouth, she decided that no matter what, Amai would still answer and act exactly the same.

Later, they both lay in their beds, Amai falling asleep after a few moments of staring with her somewhat permanently blank eyes at the ceiling. Makie, on the other hand, spent much of the night looking over at Amai, her mind succumbing to worry.

_Morning_

Awakening to the sound of fabric ruffling, Makie's eyes slowly blinked open. She sat up and looked around, finding Amai already dressed and making her bed. Makie quickly rubbed her eyes and jumped out of bed, stretching, "Hey! How long have you been up?" she asked with a wide smile.

Amai stopped and ever so slowly turned her head to Makie, "Since about four o'clock… Master Pai came and informed me of my daily awakenings and such. " She explained as she then returned to finishing her bed.  
With her jaw now dropped, Makie's eye twitched a bit, "Daily… awakening?" she muttered and stuttered.

Finishing, Amai spun around and flattened any possible wrinkles in her maid's uniform, "Mmm hmm…" she then nodded her head in response.

It took only a few moments for the both of them to emerge from the bedroom, full prepared for their newfound daily routine. It started with the preparation of all five of the alien's breakfasts, which were brought to their rooms. Then, the day continued on to the both of them serving the aliens as needed. Kaida needed really nothing but a playmate. Amai mostly served Pai, as Makie was passed from Kiken to Kish to Tart. Kish used his time with Makie to simply allow her a break, but when it came to Kiken's turn with her, it was nothing but pedicures and just plain butlering.

After the serving time, which took most of half the day, then came the battle training. It would start off with Makie and Amai being placed in two different rooms to test their own powers individually, then they are placed together in the same room for yet another battle to test their teamwork abilities.

Then, finally, just as the day was nearly spent, the two of them bathed, finally ate, if there was no punishment to be paid, and were sent to their quarters.

This went on for months. Makie's worry growing as the days rolled by. She watched as, Amai, making the simplest of mistakes, would take Pai's nearly violent and harsh punishments. When it came to doing poorly in test battles, Amai was forced to either do many more battles until passing, or sent to her quarters with out a single bite.

Makie was not the only one to notice anything either. Kiken saw how Pai practically had Amai the entire day, from having her at his beck-and-call, to watching and couching her in training. This was not exactly something she enjoyed to watch.

_Three Months Later_

Pai stood to the side of the training room as he watched a heated battle between Amai and a chimera anima dolphin. Today's battle was to test Amai's ability to battle in a water setting, meaning that for that day, the training's room floor had been opened to show a large, nearly wall-to-wall pool. With nothing but some nicely paced inch-thick rocks to provide Amai with suitable support, she hoped as quickly as she could in circles around the beast. Jumping just fast enough to create a blur at each stepping stone that appeared to be her and causing the illusion of her actually being at each rock.

Though she was a good hour into the training session, Amai was already worn out and the monster wasn't even close to getting even slightly worried of its demise. With a snarl, Pai barked at the poor girl to pick up speed, improve aim, and he didn't even try to hold back on the threats, "If you miss it once more, then you have not even the slightest chance to even see food for the remainder of the week!"

Amai bit her lip, the slightest stream of blood rolling down form her forehead, as she finally moved in for one last time, baring her square, wooden, stripped wand, "RIBBON AMAI STRIPPES!" she shouted with all of her might, as a stream of stripe shaped lights came pouring from the corner of her wand. The tie-dye colored stripes hit the monster, one right after the other, in an almost endless line, until finally, the monsters eyes narrowed, and in the blink of the eye, the chimera anima deteriorated back to the little jellyfish and the normal earth dolphin.

As she nearly floated to the ground, the pool slowly closed until as Amai's feet hit the ground, it was once again the solid metal floor, "Was that at all suitable, Master Pai?" she asked as she turned and faced the obviously displeased alien.

Pai lifted his chin and snarled a bit as he looked Amai up and down, "Your injured over a majority of your body… this has been happened much to many times lately…" he informed her, incase she hadn't noticed.

With a gasp, Amai got down on one knee, "I am so sorry Master Pai! I promise to… improve my strategy… or what ever it takes to meet your standards…" she explained in a nearly expressionless tone.

As Pai began to hover towards her, Amai lowered her head. Her words of reassurance were somewhat calming him, "Perhaps you simply need to expand your practice time… a crash course in some tactics is needed if you are to be prepared to you first mission on earth." He thought out loud.

Amai simply nodded in agreement as she rose, still bowing to Pai at her waist.

"You are now dismissed for the day… Makie will simply train for a longer single session. I want to rest for tomorrow. I want to do nothing but train then. Now go." Pai ordered, pointing to the door.  
Bowing quickly, Amai looked up into Pai's face, "Yes Master Pai..." she responded as she slowly rushed to the door.

As the door slide open, Amai found herself face to face with Kiken. Kiken was leaning against the doorframe, for what looked like quite a while.  
With another quick bow, Amai rushed past her and down the hall.

With a snarl, Kiken entered the room, leaning back momentarily to watch as Amai disappeared from sight, "How rude…" she muttered, shrugging as she then proceeded to walk into the room. Her snarl faded into a smirk as Pai turned his attention towards her, "Now, darling, don't you look a little stressed…"

Pai sighed an, with his ever so popular blank face, turned his body towards Kiken and the door, "I'm about to start my final training session with Makie." He informed her.

Kiken giggled a bit as she walked in a circle around him and stopped as she came behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to give him somewhat of a massage, "Darling, those little rats look like they're a little too much for you. I mean, you are just SO tense!" she exclaimed applying more pressure.

Brushing her off, Pai quickly cracked his neck and began now walking towards the door, "Please be appropriate within my ship." He replied.

With a gasp, Kiken quickly darted after him, "Oh, what? I mean, these little brats are just way too much for you, darling. Especially that little… earth street urchin." She whined.

Pai stopped abruptly, "My work with Amai is none of your business…" he snapped.

Kiken stepped in front of him, "What is it with you and that rag doll, daring? And why is it that you give her such… 'extra special' treatment compared to the other… 'experiment'?" She asked bluntly, cutting right to the point.

Simply pushing past her, Pai snarled, "It would appear as though you are just simply getting suspicious for your own selfish and false reasons…" he replied, just as bluntly.

Before Kiken could snap back, Pai was gone in a poof. She growled and walked slowly to the door. As she stood in the doorway, she slammed her fist in the doorframe, "That bastard…" she hissed.

In her room that night, she laid on her back, on her bad, and pondered the situation. It was obvious that the little rag doll was doing nothing but getting in the way of Kiken's plans. And to see Pai to nothing to stop it was simply just sickening. She fell asleep that night with tears of anger in her eyes.


End file.
